Reality
by ryoozuuki
Summary: a mysterious man woke up in a dark room. As he slowly regained his memories, the truth will unfold.


it has been a while since I last published a story. This was my entry in a short story contest. Hope you like it:)

feel free to comment

* * *

I woke up in a small room that is dimly lit by a light that is coming from a hole from the single window that is painted black. I tried to get up but the pain at my chest struck like lightning. I stumbled at the agony that I felt and fell on the ground. I shouted for someone to come for me but only silence accompanied me. I closed my eyes as I tried to recall why I was here.

Blank. I tried to concentrate with no luck and as I was about to give up…

_Wait! I can see something. Blood, blood was dripping from the corner of the table. A body is lying beneath it but I can't quite distinguish the gender because the face and body was severely mutilated_. _I ran outside only to see more bodies lying on the street. I stumbled on one corpse, blood smothered in my face as I fell hard on the ground. I tried to see who was the corpse but failed again to recognize the face that was severely disfigured. _

I opened my eyes while my tears slowly fell to my cheeks. I felt something within me, is it sorrow or pleasure? I sat and surveyed my surroundings. I realized that I am not bounded in any place, my hands and feet were not tied either. I slowly got up as to not let the event earlier from happening again. I slowly reached for the ancient looking door and turned the knob. I opened it slowly and saw a long and winding hall. The walk was endless and as I feel that hours have passed, I heard a loud thud. I stopped from walking and tried to listen again. There goes that sound again. I tried to follow the source of the sound and ended up at the front of a large, sophisticated looking door. It did seem unfitting to have this kind of door in a place like this one, a rundown, moldy and old. Though it did seem that this place was spacious and was once extravagant but why does the door in front of me the only one that is neither old nor even a little broken. I tried to open it with no luck. As I was about to leave, the door slowly opened. As I went inside, I saw a man fully dressed in white, sitting on a chair in the middle of a wide and empty room. His face was quite familiar but I can't quite put his identity. He looked at me, hatred filled his eyes. He suddenly charged towards my direction. Before I could move, he pushed me towards the ground in one swift motion and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a hospital bed. Different kinds of medications were attached to my veins. As I was about to call for a nurse, a woman that was also in a hospital bed, suddenly screamed. A couple of nurse rushed inside the room and was shocked as they looked towards direction. A doctor immediately entered the room and stopped in front of my bed. He hesitantly went beside me and asked if I remembered who am I or why am I here. I told him that I am…

Who was I? Where am I? Why am I here? I panicked at the thought that I lost my identity. The doctor went out of the room while the nurses went for the screaming woman and went out altogether. I tried to move but my body prevents me. Still lying, I heard people talking outside the door. I only heard this part of the conversation:

"What about his safety, what if the killer gets him again? We are also frightened by this monstrous thing lurking just inches from us!"

And then a memory hit me,

_As blood continuously flows out of the body of the man in white, I laughed. My collection is almost finished. After I kill this man, Yagami Light, I will have completed my greatest masterpiece yet. The hearts of a whole family will be mine. Suddenly out of nowhere, a large knife swung towards my chest. It only took a few seconds before I lost my consciousness._

As I come back to my senses, I realized what has to be done. I tried to get up, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Quietly, I went out and went to a nearby room. I found a closet with a nurse's clothes and changed into them. After I left the room, I asked a nurse where the Intensive Care Unit is and as she directed me the way, confusion painted her face. I hurriedly went to the direction said and arrived at the front door of the ICU. I went inside and saw what I was looking for. Light was lying, sound asleep on the bed. I finally have him, my final piece of art. I unplugged all the switches of all the machines beside him when suddenly his eyes shut wide open. Fear filled his eyes and was such a delight for me. He tried to call for help but it was all futile. Little by little, his life faded. I finished my life-long dream and went into hiding forever. Before he died and before I could get his heart to make my collection complete, Light held my hand and spoke two words to me, "Why L?"

-THE END-


End file.
